Avant Garde
by to fit my underwear
Summary: SASUSAKU. “Again, I guess not all girls are just that into me, I see.” It was her turn to laugh, and right at that moment – the church bell behind them rang. “Don’t jump to conclusions so fast, there.”


_STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

.

* * *

**Avant-garde**  
to fit my underwear

* * *

.

Sasuke wasn't like other people.

Unlike the usual people, his favorite days weren't those warm sunny days, when the flowers were at full bloom, the squirrels were everywhere; scurrying here and about, the air smelling like pine trees and crisp leaves, the sky clear and blue as ever – no, in fact; all that stuff actually made him icky, _he hated days like those_.

It was those breezy after the rain days that he loved, when the wind was softly blowing against his face, the sky a blue-ish gray color, the streets deserted except for the people who were either setting off to work; or just loitering around – it was _his_ definition of a beautiful day.

He shoved both of his hands in his pockets and let his eyes wander as they stared up at the sky, shutting them for a moment while resuming his walk. It was on moments like this did the busy twenty-two year old, really had time for himself to think and ponder over what he really wanted in life.

As a dashing man of great influence and wealth, many would've thought that Sasuke had absolutely everything – the looks, talent, money, power. But he always thought that there was more to life than being on top, wearing expensive Armani suits, and having all the girls worship the ground you walked on.

_We are all travelers, seeking the meaning of life. _

He decided all of us; men and women – were all here for a purpose, everything happens for a reason, as they say. He walking down this path, for instance, may be destiny's call too.

He exhaled and watched in bore as his breath come out in a puff.

Walking down the path he knew all too well, he inwardly scoffed at the not very hidden fangirls who were hiding on top of the big oak tree a few feet to his left. Their constant stalking was really starting to tick him off and his patience with all these girls were slowly dissipating – even someone like him needed his privacy once and awhile.

As he walked around the big old worn-out cream-colored house which had been standing there since forever, he couldn't help but notice the small little church just on the other side of the street – or more precisely, the wooden bench just outside the building itself.

It wasn't empty like it usually was.

Unlike the usual times when he'd walk by this corner and glance at the little empty bench, there was actually someone there, sitting down while staring at the ground before her. There was a flock of birds crowding around her feet, and Sasuke mused – the birds should have already flown south by now.

His still form hiding behind the wall silently drank in her appearance and studied her detailed features.

She had unbelievably bright bubblegum pink hair, big emerald eyes that seemed to show her every emotion, and small and petite figure.

She was a bit odd and unusual, he thought, but with that kind of quirky breathtaking beauty that seemed to captivate people.

A white knee-length dress with an empire waist, silver flats, and her hair up in a messy and simple bun with just a small white flower – Sasuke didn't think she'd be dressed that way just to go and watch the birds.

Without him even noticing, his feet had already begun walking towards the unusually beautiful girl before he could stop himself.

As he approached her, the girl looked up at him, her eyes shining with something akin to confusion – he thought it was cute. Without saying a sentence or even a word, he merely raised a brow at her in acknowledgment; and took a seat beside her as the two suddenly fell into an uncomfortable silence – not that they were actually talking before, anyways.

"It's not an everyday thing, you know – having a big shot rich guy suddenly just sit next to you like that, " she said out of the blue.

He raised a brow at her statement and crossed his arms across his chest, "Us _big shot rich guys_, are just as human as you are, just so you know… we just have more privilege, you see?"

The girl beside him rolled her eyes and blew at her side-swept bangs, "Even the way you talk makes you sound so very patronizing."

She was different – he thought, unlike all those other ladies who would just drool and slobber all over him at just the mere sight of him. And she had self-control; not jumping him like all other women would've done if they ever did get this close to him. He liked her type of different.

"You're not like one of those clique types of girls, are you?"

"Psh, as if. The world of champagne and caviar – it's not for me."

"But isn't it every girl's dream to live the life that if Cinderella?"

The girl snorted in an unladylike fashion, "Please – it's just a fairytale, no one can meet for only once, then decide that they're soulmates and perfect for each other. There's nothing like eternal love, really."

Sasuke shrugged and leaned back onto the wooden back rest of the bench, and crossed his two arms behind his head, enjoying the cool breeze as it whipped at his face.

"I don't know about you but…" he closed his eyes, and for once; he looked as if he were at total peace, "– I've always believed in eternal love and love at first sight."

The pinkette sitting beside him gave him a duped look, her mouth agape and her eyebrow raised, and expression that showed how much she didn't really believe a single word of what he had just said to her a few seconds ago.

"Really? _You_? The _self-proclaimed cynic_? _Eternal love_?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"That's just a bit hard to believe, isn't it?"

Sasuke merely shrugged and looked up at the sky, "Well some things really aren't what they seem, am I right? Sometimes, there's more to someone than just their social status and wealth, sometimes – people just jump to conclusions too fast, you know."

He heard her sigh to his right and turned to face her.

"Then I might have just misjudged you there, big shot rich guy – maybe you're not that bad after all. I mean, you seem much more human and moral than all those corrupted wealthy bastards up there."

Sasuke laughed – and he wondered how long it has been.

"Again, I guess not all girls are just that into me, I see."

It was her turn to laugh, and right at that moment – the church bell behind them rang.

The girl stood up and brushed the bottom of her dress off, whilst still laughing, as she twirled around and gave him a salute.

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast, there."

She winked at him.

"Well goodbye for now, Sister Maria is probably mega-pissed by now, you know – with me skipping the reading and all, so I should get going."

The girl turned on her heel and began walking towards the entrance of the church, when Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"You obviously know me, but I don't even know your name."

He didn't know why even wanted to know. But, there was this little urge in him – pushing him to find out more about this interesting girl.

She giggled and pointed at the cherry blossom tree just behind the bench.

"That there tree will be your clue, dear."

And with that, she skipped off before Sasuke could even ask her anymore questions.

He stood up and brushed off his pants, shoving his hands in his pockets once again as he walk towards the tree and leaned his forehead against it; one of his hands coming out to reach out and rest against the bark of the tree.

"So her name's Sakura."

And on that dark cloudy day –

_that girl_

– Sasuke decided he wanted to see her again.

(_Because maybe, just maybe; for the very first time in his life,_

_he's falling deep._)

After all.

"– _I've always believed in eternal love and love at first sight."_

And it looks like Charming found Cinderella.

.

* * *

Sasuke talks a lot, and I somehow made him sorta sound like Neji with all that call of destiny crap - oh well.  
This is something short and sweet for you guys to enjoy, while I take an insanely long time to write the 10things epilogue.  
Buuut, I wasn't really entirely satisfied with this, it was just so, meh.

Err, its not the usual stuff I write, so feedback would be wonderful :)  
**Review?**


End file.
